Forbidden Love
by Kawaii-Joker
Summary: Naruto is a sixteen year old teen starting his new year as a junior. Fate has taken an unexpected turn for Naruto, he meets Sasuke Uchiha, both become good friends but crazy things start to happen around them. Warning yaoi, blood, violence and swearing!


Hey everyone, this is my third fanfic on NaruSasu. I started this story when I was a freshman and I never continued this story, actually I misplaced it and I found it while I was forced to clean my room. This story was originally for killing time and now I thought, hey let's see if I can change it up a bit for a Naruto and Sasuke fanfic.

This story is obviously Romance and Supernatural, but it's also; Comedy and Suspense. So I hope you enjoy this story and it shall start...now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

"It's a beautiful day for school to start and boy is everyone happy, especially those parents!" The radio guy announced. Under the covers, a young blonde teen was glaring at the radio alarm clock.

"_My butt, I'm not happy to start school," _he complained as he got out of the bed. He walked over to his windows and pulled the curtains apart.

"Wow, so bright," he groaned, he looked down and saw a bunch of guys standing, waiting impatiently.

"Naruto! Stop checking us out!" Joked the brunette, he had red upside down triangles on each of his cheeks and a white dog on top of his head. Naruto opened the screen door and walked over to the balcony bars.

"Shut up Kiba, I'm not gay!" Naruto yelled. He noticed that all of the guys were grinning and snickering.

"What?" Naruto asked angrily. The other brunette whistled. "I didn't know that you were good looking Naruto!"

Naruto looked puzzled and decided to look down at himself. _"Oh my God!" _ Naruto thought, he didn't have his shirt on and his green boxers with orange swirls on it was a little below his waist.

"Crap!" Naruto blushed and ran inside to get ready for school. His friends started laughing hysterically.

**But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,**

**All losses are restored and sorrows end.**

**~William Shakespeare**

"God! I can't believe that you didn't notice you were half naked," Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked as well.

"Kiba just drop it," the red head said.

"Wow, Gaara stood up for you!" Kiba whined.

"_Gaara, thanks," _Naruto thought.

"I guess my brother has a heart!" Gaara's brother laughed. "Wow, isn't that amazing, Kankuro," Kiba laughed as well.

"Hey Shikamaru, are you listening to these guys?" Naruto asked the guy with a hairdo similar to a pineapple. Shikamaru just looked at them and took one of the ear buds out.

"Huh? I didn't catch that," Shikamaru yawned and started to walk a head of the guys. All of them stared at him.

"He hasn't changed one bit," Kankuro chuckled and everyone started to laugh, Gaara laughed quietly. Everyone resumed walking behind Shikamaru.

"_I can't believe we're all sixteen _and_ we're juniors in Konah High School," _Naruto thought. _"I never expected that I, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankuro are still best friends. It feels like it was yesterday when we all meet." _

_~Flash Back~_

"_Naruto! Come here!" Yelled the red head woman. A twelve year old Naruto walked up to the woman. _

"_Yes, ma'am?" Naruto asked._

"_Don't play innocent with me, Naruto!" She sneered. "Damn," Naruto thought._

"_You dumped paint on the floor and some children slipped and fell. They got seriously hurt," nagged the red head woman. _

"_Look old hag, I don't really care!" Naruto spat at the shocked woman._

"_That's the last straw, Naruto! Detention for a week!" She screamed._

_Naruto walked down the silent hallway. "Okay, room 119," he mumbled. "Right this is the room."_

_Naruto opened the door and saw the teacher sleeping on the desk and four kids sitting at the front staring at him. Well, three kids were starting at him; one of them was sleeping on the desk._

"_Uh, hi," Naruto said nervously._

"_Hey, what's up?" Yelled the brunette, he had a white puppy on his lap._

"_What a cute puppy!" Naruto thought._

"_Kiba shut your mouth!" The red head yelled. "What did you say, Gaara?" Kiba growled and stood up causing the puppy landed on the ground and it started to growl as well._

"_Hey said to shut your mouth Kiba," spat the other brunette who had a few small toy puppets on his desk._

"_Stop standing up for your brother Kankuro!" Kiba yelled and the puppy barked along._

"_Wow everyone is so loud, I'm surprised that the math teacher didn't wake up," Naruto thought and glanced at the sleeping teacher._

"_Oh, that's not a teacher it's a doll that I made to fool the other teachers so we can fool around in here," Kankuro explained and Naruto nodded and mumbled "Awesome."_

"_Okay let's introduce ourselves to the new kid," Kiba announced. "My name is Kiba and this little guy right here is Akamaru." He petted Akamaru on the head. "I got in trouble for bring him here," Kiba laughed._

"_My name is Gaara and I'm in here for punching out a kid in his face," Gaara smirked, Naruto swallowed nervously. "Note to self: Don't mess with Gaara!" Naruto thought._

"_Hey, I'm Kankuro and I threw a text book at a teacher, he pissed me off," Kankuro shrugged. "Man these guys are a bunch of odd balls," Naruto thought and scratched his head._

"_So pipsqueak why are you here?" Kiba asked and a vein popped out and Naruto clenched his fist._

"_My name isn't 'pipsqueak' it's Naruto Uzumaki and I graffiti the portraits of the principles," Naruto smiled and Kiba gawked at him._

"_No freaking way, that was you? Boy that was hilarious!" Kiba laughed and Kankuro joined in, Gaara just shrugged. Then the sleepy boy woke up and yawned._

"_Is school over?" He asked and Naruto stared right at his pineapple shape hairdo._

"_No, but we just made a new friend," Kankuro said and pointed at Naruto._

"_Oh hey, I'm Shikamaru, I'm in here because I sneaked in the kindergarten class while they had nap time and I decided to take a quick sleep," Shikamaru explained._

"_Alright let's go, I'm dying of boredom here," Gaara spat and started to leave the room._

"_C'mon Naruto we're going to play hooky and go get some food," Kankuro said as he walked behind Gaara._

"_But what about detention?" Naruto asked innocently and Kiba snaked his arm around Naruto's neck._

"_Who cares, we're celebrating for meeting you, anywhere you want to go?" Kiba asked._

"_Yeah let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled and put his arm around Kiba's neck and laughed, while Shikamaru went back to sleep. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hey Naruto stop staring off to space and hurry up, we're going to be late!" Kiba yelled at him and everyone was two blocks away from Naruto.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled back and ran to them.

**A good friend is cheaper than therapy. ~Author Unknown**

Okay the first chapter is done, I know it's kind of slow and boring, but believe me it will get interesting in the later chapters. I don't know if I should but a preview of the next chapter *pounders for a moment* hey what the heck, I'll do it!

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"_Holy shit," Naruto mumbled out loud, causing Tsunade to clench her jaw._

"_What did you say?" She asked in a cold tone._

"_Nothing," Naruto squeaked and blushed afterwards. He couldn't believe his eyes, the new student is so freaking hot._

"_Wait did I just thought he was hot?" Naruto thought and mentally slapped himself._

Hope you liked it!

~Kawaii-Joker~


End file.
